


This is a place where I feel at home

by satisfysomemorbidcuriosity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, emily is in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity/pseuds/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity
Summary: Basically just a small extension on the last 2x17 Sanvers scene, what I imagine Maggie and Emily were talking about when the camera cut to them.





	

“You’re lucky to have her, you know.” Emily said. “I don’t know many people who’d come to defend their girlfriend to an ex like Alex did for you. And then to do this for you, for us.”

“Yeah, I am lucky. She’s special.”

“Seriously, Maggie.” She’s aware Maggie’s focus has been drawn to her girlfriend, Emily feels a slight pang in her chest. The love in Maggie’s eyes is obvious.

“She’s great.” Emily’s voice pulled Maggie’s eyes back to her, from Alex waiting for her against her car not too far away.

“She really is.” Maggie smiled impossibly wider, nodding her head.

There was a small silence before Emily continued.

“You love her, don’t you?”

A serious, sobering moment passes. No longer than a second or two.

“More than anything.”

“Good, you do deserve to be happy, Maggie. We both do. Don’t let her go.” Emily’s eyes are serious, her face harder slightly, as if she’d somehow find out if Maggie did let her go. An unlikely scenario but a feeling she conveyed nonetheless.

“I’m sorry, Emily, truly. And I promise you, I won’t be letting go of her for as long as she’ll have me.”

Emily nodded and smiled lightly, “Okay, I should get going. Thank you, Maggie. Thank Alex for me too.” She reached forward and Maggie stepped into her arms, giving each other a light, brief hug. A goodbye, a thank you, a you’re forgiven and an I’m sorry.

Maggie pulls away, “it was good to see you.” She turns to walk away, noticing Emily is waving at Alex in her periphery as she walks back into the hotel. She’s more focused on the woman in front of her than the one behind her, though. The one in her present and future, not the one in her past.

She moves down the steps and Alex pushes herself off Maggie’s car.

“So, how’d it go?”

“Good. Thank you, for making me do that.” Maggie says, a smile on her face as she comes to a standstill in front of Alex.

“You guys talking about me at the end there?” Alex smiles, knowing that they were.

“Yeah.” Maggie nods her head before continuing, “she said how lucky I am to have you.”

Alex smiled, moving her head and slowly blinking, “she’s right.” Her voice is flirty and Maggie is laughing. She can’t believe she has Alex, that what happened didn’t scare her off. She’s happy.

Alex reaches out and grabs Maggie by the jacket, tugging her forward into a short, chaste kiss. A promise of more, but later, not here. Maggie pulls back, walking towards the car, “let’s go.” _Home,_ she thinks. 

_Home_ as she drives them back to Alex’s apartment, the place that is starting to feel a lot like somewhere she never wants to leave. And maybe, just maybe, she won’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> God, my third Sanvers fic. I haven't written this much in around five years.
> 
> I wasn't going to do this but I'm seriously procrastinating. I've written like 4k of words of things I shouldn't be writing today. And this is kinda bad but I'm just intrigued by what could have been said between Emily and Maggie when they were talking in the scene. You can kinda hear bits and Maggie confirms they spoke about Alex, so... :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I could use any comments to improve, if you have any. Or words of encouragement, my deadline in in less than a day. :P


End file.
